


Couple's Compromise

by AmpLamp



Series: SubbyHubbyAU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bondage, F/M, I don't know how to do tags alright, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pale King messed up but will try to make up for it, Power Swap, Relationship Problems, Starts off (｡ŏ﹏ŏ) ends off ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), SubbyHubby, Wyrms need lots of sex ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmpLamp/pseuds/AmpLamp
Summary: Fed up with being dismissed by his wife and deprived of his private cleaning staff, The Pale King confronts her, only to find out she's mad for more then he thought.....In order to regain her love and trust back, he agrees to let her take charge in the relationship for now on.Starting with his morning bath.Hopefully he wont be late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story I've started and completed. Not sure what to think about that.  
> Please report any errors you find.
> 
> I'll see you in the Bottom Notes Section!
> 
> Enjoy!

"You best get your water started sweet....", the Queen of Hallownest said plainly from their bed. Licking one of her roots and lazily flipping a page in her book. "You'll be late for your meeting with Vespa and The Architects if you don't hurry."

The King gave a quick glance over his shoulder before returning his focus to the selection of robes that his dresser had picked for him. His eyes narrowed slightly in agitation, trying to figure out which design the Hive Queen would respond to most positively. He would be with her and some highly recommended architects from the capital for the next two days deciding on the design of a brand new bridge interlocking the two kingdoms for trade and travel. So he needed to look good.

While he typically would only have a slight issue with dressing himself, his mind couldn't shake the frustration that had been building up for a while.

He eventually decided on an expertly crafted cloak made with Hive Fuzz, having the signature stripes the Bee's where known for. The fuzzy material was as soft and vibrant as any Bee of The Hive's upper castes. Who ever made it had chosen the donors well, or they had simply snuck a hair or two when the bug wasn't looking. No matter, it looked nice. It was bit on the nose yes, but the Hive's ruler had gifted it to him a long time ago and he had yet to wear it around her. Perhaps seeing him in it would help her see more eye to eye with him and the City's architects? He could only try.

Just had to remember not to use his Gate like last time. He shivered at the memory but quickly changed his focus to the matter a hand. Having chosen the garment he felt best served his goal, he piped up with a tired but still heated point to his beloved.

"I suppose.......it will take a while for the bath to be prepared. Cleaning even longer. Don't even get me started on having my attire properly fitted and styled." He said as his lower half scooted him out of their shared wardrobe. His nightgown dragging across the floor with him. "If only there was a way for the process to be delegated to-"

"I know where this is going." She interrupted without looking up from her book, "The answer is still no."

It had only been a few months since he was disallowed from having his private servants help with such matters, especially females bugs. It all started after a certain "compromise" he made with Deepnest's queen. Where in, for the exchange of a very generous percentage of the Weaver's highly valuable silk, she would bear a child of godly seed. Upon seeing he was the only god he could provide as trade, he selflessly took the Queen up on her offer.........which his wife hasn't taken too will.

He hooked his garment on a rack outside the couple's bathroom with loud clack before he turned to face The Root, now mere feet from her position on the bed. "And how long will that answer ring!?" He said, raising his voice at her for the first time in years. "I have made every attempt I could to appease you're heartbreak, and yet you still treat me a leper!" She visibly tensed up, gripping her book tighter, almost causing it to shake in her roots, but still offered no response. Not even a glance.

He waited for what felt like an age before speaking up again, keeping his tone, but lowering his voice. "The loveless deed has already been done. The silk we have received in exchange for the dalliance has already improved the lives of many of our subjects and will for some time. Before, we were lucky to even be allowed a step within Deepnest, much less trade with them. Now, we are receiving enough silk where we can afford to begin experimenting with these "Silksongs" without breaking our Geo banks!"

She still gave no response.

Rubbing his temples to alleviate his pulsing headache, he decided to further soften his voice. "I understand you feel I betrayed our vows by agreeing to the demands without letting you know the terms first. Perhaps I did. But if I hadn't taken the offer then and there we might not have ever received another deal quite as grand."

He finished his plea, waiting with bated breath to hear her response if any. He stared up at her, hoping she would just say something........anything. 

To the shock of the King, the root closed her book with a sudden thwap, set it to the side, then met his gaze, giving him the first eye contact in what felt like years. He waited for her sweet voice as her beautiful beady eyes finally peered into his ancient soul.

"My disappointment in you is about far more then the child Wyrm...." She near whispered, remorse now dripping from her voice.

The King looked at her with a confused expression, trying to decipher the meaning of her statement. What else would be ailing her? As far as he knew the dalliance was the only thing he'd ever done to harm her. He'd never do that, she was his everything!

.......unless.

He eyes widened in sudden realization, heart sinking into his stomach. Shame and fear tinged about him as he dared to look back at his beloved.

"I may not be a god like you." she said as she crossed two large branches in what would be her lap. "But I'm able to sense more then mere whispers among the brush." She gestured towards the ceiling were quite a few of the her roots were currently embedded.

The King didn't need to look at what she talking about to know what she meant, cursing himself even more for being so stupid. Her growths spanned almost every corner of the Palace's architecture, offering both support and aesthetic appeal. It was her way of contributing to the building's construction all those years ago. Ever Roots always had a way of knowing what their mates were up to, and he was no exception. He'd been foolish to think he could have hid in the dark corners of the castle.

"I was hoping that your conscience would lead you to admitting your deeds. Unfortunately, I thought....too h-highly of you." She choked back a sob.

With tears threatening to spill down her face she preemptively began wiping them away. "You'd rather bed with some savage beast or a mere maid then with me....the one that carried you from your corpse!" Each sob stabbed at his heart. "The one that f-fed and bathed you when you were too frail and weak to even lift your own h-head..." she stammered, streaks sliding down her face faster then she could clear them away.

Unable to take the sight anymore, the Wyrm rushed to her side, grabbing the nearest root he could and began frantically caressing it.

"My love....please...." He pleaded as he looked up at his weeping root, straining his neck in the process. The distraught state of the normally resilient motherly figure he had seen upon his first awakening broke his heart more then he could ever imagine. "...it wasn't like that...."

Briefly stifling her cries she looked down at the king. "Then what was it then?!" She almost yelled, continuing to wipe away tears from her puffy eyes.

How to explain.

"My Root....th-there was no love or emotion in what happened." he began, "As you know.....er.....us Wyrms......have lots of need-"

"Then you come see the one you swore your love to!" She angrily interjected. "Just as you did before! Not to the first....slag that happens to be within arms reach! I'm well aware of your kind's constant desires, believe me, but that is no excuse for bedding other bugs then your wife!" Her sadness giving way to anger as she looked away from him. "You used to be so sweet on me......but something changed....."

"Nothing's changed!" He begged. "I-It's just that....ah...."

The room fell quite for a few moments. Neither party could think of what to say. The King struggled to think of anything he could do that could magically undo his wrongs and fix her broken heart, but he knew better. Even a powerful being such as him has to face the consequences eventually. Though he wished he was only party harmed in the end, not another bug, especially his lady.

Just as the moment felt like it would drag on forever, The Root had an sudden epiphany hit her. Something she should've considered sooner.

"....you're.....bored with me...." she said under her breath, looking down on him with widened eyes.

The accusation hit like a stag at full sprint. His breathing heavy and heart beating against his chest, he could only look up at his victim. He wanted to deny it, for both her and himself. But his hesitance and terrified expression sung of his guilt louder then the highest court.

"I.....I-I'm sorry..." He stammered. "I'm sososo sorry love.... I-I never meant to hurt you in any way-"

CRACK

Without a word she had disconnected herself from the ceiling, her eyes locked on him.

"M-my Lady?"

The Queen didn't speak, only scowling at him as she slid out of bed, slowly starting towards him.

He let go of her root and nervously backed up. "....honey......what are you doing?...."

She continued her approach, roots unfurling from her elegant robe.

"Please answer me!"

He gasped as he suddenly made contact with a wall. Terror filling his expression as his beloved Root pinned him against it with her roots wrapping around him. Her massive figure dwarfed him as she flared her roots out adding to her size. While it was unlikely she'd ever be able to harm or kill him, the mere thought of him driving her to the point of committing violence was worse then any hell he could conceive.

"I understand that over time even the greatest work of art can loose it's luster..." she began with a tinge of that motherly voice he'd missed so, but was coupled with a venomous bite he hardly knew she was capable of. "However, the solution is to not simply cast it aside for something else. If you care anything for it you must clean, fix, and polish it in order to preserve its beauty. You. Do. NOT. Abandon it."

"My Root it will never happen again, I swear!"

If she heard him she ignored him.

"I have desires and curiosity's too, I've even been offered by some daring bugs myself." The King's eyes narrowed in hypocritical anger at that, but stayed silent. "But, unlike yourself, I didn't go sleeping around with the many bugs I know have eyes for me.....even after finding out about your disloyalty." She said, coming face to face with her little traitor, lightly wrapping a root around his neck.

He stiffened as his Root threatened to strangle him at a moment's notice. After a long pause she spoke again. "Perhaps what we need is a change of course. You've held the reins between us for many a century now, so I think a shake up in power is in order."

The king stared blankly up at her.

"I know that I could never hope to force your compliance, that's not what this is about. This is about you being willing to change for our love, being willing to swallow your pride enough for us to rekindle a flame we've lost."

Finally willing himself to speak the King tried his best to rein in his fear enough to not sound so small. "My dear I'm sorry, but surly there must be another way for me to mend are divide...."

"You broke my heart Wyrm!" She yelled, him sinking back into his former poster. "If your aren't willing to change for me....for US....then you will have to find a new Queen......." She stepped back, her grip on him loosening as many of the roots that held his place fell depressingly to the floor.

Being free of her constrictive grip gave way to a sudden agonizing wave of emptiness in his soul. She was his everything. She'd been with him since before the very thought of Hallownest came to be. She nursed him when she hadn't the slightest clue who or what he was. Such kindness he had never been blessed with in his previous incarnations. In this mistake of a form he should have faced a swift end from the multitude of dangers of the wild lands before his.....no.....their kingdom came to be. Sensing that a creature was in need, The Root braved the untamed land and traversed his winding corpse. He could have been a rapid animal for all she'd known. But yet she trekked on, eventually finding his tiny body curled in on it's self, clinging to what little heat he could. Too weak to move, his starvation leading to his limbs and face being deathly thin. His divine glow diminished to a slight hue. He should have died right there, but instead, he was wrapped in ragged cloth, held close within a layer of her roots, and carried to the safety of his savior's drafty hovel. Without her bravery, her warmth, her nutritious nectar, he'd be nothing but an empty husk within an even greater one. Forgotten to time. Their Kingdom never founded. Their love never felt.

The day she left him, would be the day he died.

Seeing his body shake and tears forming in his eyes, she moved close again, re-wrapping her roots around his form. She caressed his cheeks before continuing in a softer tone.

"I won't be cruel, these changes will only be between us, we can even set some boundary's neither of us can cross. You are still King, and the Kingdom needs your leadership and powerful image. But, when those doors close, and the public's eyes are averted....." She moved to whisper harshly into his ear. "....you belong to me."

That sent an unexpected wave a heat to his abdomen.

"So, unless you would like me making my own....deals....you will behave from now on. If I catch you with other woman, or making another deal like with the beast, we're through." she threatened, eyes bearing down on him hard. Her voice carried more weight then expected.

"Am I clear?"

"y-yes...." He croaked.

"Yes......what?", leaning in even closer, slightly tightening her grip on his throat.

".......y-yes ma'am...." He said louder, heart heavy with shame at his capitulation.

Never in this Wyrm's many eons of life had he ever submitted before an ungodly being, and even then it was no more then a rare necessity for his survival. Inversely, The Root had never commanded such authority over any thing beyond basic plant life. The sound and sight of a great and powerful being such as her Wyrm submitting to her flooded her neglected system with arousal like she never felt before. All these years she had been on the receiving end of her husband's advances and demands. While he was never forceful with her and always went to extra lengths to make sure she was okay with it, she had to admit, she was beginning to find their routine......lacking. Being with the same partner for centuries will tend to do that unfortunately. 

She's just surprised they didn't get tired earlier.

Overwhelmed with need she dropped her fierce stare as she aggressively locked lips with the king, causing him to flinch defensively. The roots around him suddenly tightened, holding him still as she tried her best to suck his soul reserves dry. He wasn't sure how to respond to this development, but was reminded as soon as his assailant's rough tongue slipped past his lips, the long muscle claiming every inch of his mouth as it's own. The sweet taste of his wife's nectar brought back so many memories of their years together. His heart fluttered with excitement as he closed his eyes, tilting his head slightly as he began to match her movements. He managed to slip an arm out of her fluctuating grip before moving to lovingly caress her cheek, a development she happily hummed in approval of. Her noises encouraging him, the king began to join the intruder's dance by rubbing his tongue against hers.

They stayed like this for longer then they cared to think about. Nothing but this long forgotten moment of pure passion between the two eternal lovers mattered to them. However, as much as they wanted this moment between them to last for the rest of time, the King would need a breath of air soon. In an attempt to cease the loving, the king began to quickly, but gently, tap the sides of her face, all while making worried noises. Feeling her husband begin to writhe and hearing his panicked muffles, she desired to hold on for a few more agonizing seconds before breaking the seal between them with an audible smack. The Pale King gasped for breath as his wife slowly receded her tongue from his gaping maw. Thinking on instinct, he let out a loud sound of displeasure, trying to stop her retreat by nipping her tongue on the way out. Alas, she escaped, her mouth salivating in response to the pinch he gave her.

The small burst of pain was immediately followed by wave of heat in her chest. She looked down, holding back tears as her little Wyrm looked up with an expression of pure desire. His coal black eyes had a layer of glaze over them as his chest heaved, in both fear and excitement at the sight of her looming figure. It reminded her so much of the day he first woke in her arms, his wanting eyes looking at her in hopeless wonder as he struggled to stay awake.

So weak. So fragile. Completely at her mercy.

That gave her an idea.

Her face turned a new shade of red just from the thought alone, but straightened it as best she could before speaking.

"Now then." snapping the king's attention blinking back to reality, "Lets see about your bath......"

\-----------------------

"Is this really necessary?!" The now nude Wyrm said as he uncomfortably shifted his hands above his blushing face, held firm within his wife's grip.

The Root was the only one clothed, being wrapped in her large white bath robe, adding a new level of excitement to the situation. 'Perhaps a new rule for their chambers should be be in order', she mischievously thought to herself. The Queen ignored the King's query as she dipped a root within each bucket of warm water next to them, checking to see if the temperatures where acceptable. Steam drifted around them as their personal hot spring flowed freely, giving the room a hazy feel as the humidity clung to every surface, tile and bug alike. After feeling satisfied with the heat, the Queen retracted her limbs before looking back down at her little prize.

She fought every instinct within her to not break into a giggle fit at seeing her husband's blushing face. He was almost lifted off the shower floor, with only part of his wormy lower half making contact with the tiles, leaving most of his soft pampered underside completely exposed. She could easily lift his tiny body off the ground if she wished, but she didn't want to run the risk of harming her adorable piece of fruit.

"Of course it is." She said, deciding to followup on the King's question. "It's not fit for a king to use his own hands!" She quoted, unable to hide the smirk under her narrowed eyes.

Before the king could think of a response one of the buckets was lifted into the air and hovered close to his head. Shaking in anticipation, he could only watch in agonizing stillness as she began to slowly tip the container with a single root. Without a warning he suddenly jerked, letting out a surprised gasp as a trickle of warm water made contact with his torso. The liquid quickly drizzled down his Brand as it rolled over the rest of his body, leaving a tingling sensation as it slithered over his private area and smooth underside. The substance soon connected with the floor below, beginning it's journey towards the drain. However, as suddenly as it came, the stream of water stopped, leaving the semi suspended Wyrm to quiver in arousal as the liquid rapidly began to cool. His mind was going blank. He tried his best not to let the heat growing in his abdomen cause him to loose control. But the sensation of being at the mercy of his capture's filthy ideas made it very difficult. He shut his eyes tight before bringing his bound arms as close together as he could, attempting to hide his blushing face.

The Queen drunk in every detail of the sight before her. The great and powerful god of knowledge and creation dangled before her, shaking in anticipation as he tried to retain as much dignity as he could by hiding his crimson mug. Ironically making his weakness even more noticeable.

She loved this.

Why hadn't she done this sooner?

There were plenty of times well before his recent "escapades" where he could have done with some humiliation. Perhaps she was just too scared of over stepping the boundaries of her role of Queen? Not anymore.

After a few seconds, the Pale King's eyes shot open letting out the most masculine of squeaks as a trail of warm water made contact with the end of his tail. The shock of the event caused his lower half to instinctively curl in on itself, leaving his entire underside and all it's glory for his capture's viewing pleasure.

She didn't plan for this reaction, but it was more then appreciated.

She couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as she watched her little toy attempt to right himself by wriggling his tail from side to side. Instead of interfering, she decided to see if he could do it. He tried and tried for about half a minute to get himself situated, but with him and the floor slick from his wife's antics, he found it impossible to find any friction. Eventually, he gave up, opting to try subtlety "hiding" from her again.

"I think that's enough teasing for now love." she spoke through a few chuckles as her husband peaked through his cover.

With hardly a moment to prepare himself, the king was suddenly drenched as the queen emptied the rest of her bucket over his head. The warm water spilled out in all directions from his crown, forming a rather humorous makeshift water fountain.

After the bucket went dry it was placed among it's not so empty brothers. A replacement was soon chosen, along with a few new toys...

The king's eyes shot open as the new container was dropped in front of him with a loud metallic clatter. He opened his "cover" just enough to see where this was going. He wasn't surprised, but couldn't help almost losing control at the sight before him. The Queen of Hallownest was currently giving him the strongest case of bedroom eyes yet as she aggressively rubbed a bar of soap into a bath scrunchie. Water and foam spilled down from the sponge onto the floor between them as she didn't tear her lustful stare away from his body for one second.

".....honey?..."

She didn't even blink.

"....please be gentle-"

"Hush."

Feeling that the device was sufficiently sudsy, she finally brought it to his chest and began scrubbing away at The King's Brand. The rough contact caused yet another gasp to escape him as the sponge ground away at his carapace, driving him wild. He clenched his jaw, torso quivering with shaky breathes as she cleaned away.

She bent down, her warm breath tickling the side of his head as she began to whisper to him. "Mmmm you like that little Wyrm? Tiny Wyrm?" She earned a keen from him as she gave a brief lick to his cheek. "You like it when your polished like the little trophy you are?" If he was blushing before, he was blaring red now, the heat on his face was almost unbearable. The notion of being called property stuck in him, sending his mind and heart racing. His body was now visibly shaking, his lower half being the main performer. She could've sworn she saw a buck or two pop from him.

She noted these reactions duly.

"Ah, I'll take those as a yes." She left him with a kiss where she licked as she ran a lone root over his tail and gut at in infuriatingly slow rate.

"Mmmgnh! Mmhnn..." he wined as he gave a few thrusts into her movements, eliciting a few giggles from his wife.

The Queen quietly tisked at feeling the weight he had clearly put on. "Hmm.....seems like I need to put you on a diet......" Patting his belly for emphasis. "As cute as it is, I don't want a fat little Wyrm to lug around." Her taking charge over his meals offended him more then then anything else.

.....how dare she call him fat.....

After giving his torso a thorough scrubbing she pried apart his arms and began to clean his neck, the king trying his best not to lean into the rubbings.

"Watch your eyes dear....we need to wash your face." She said with thinly veiled amusement, looming the newly soaped sponge over his face.

Not wanting eyefuls of soap, the Wyrm shut them as tight as he could. Taking her cue, the queen began to slather her captive's flushed cheeks with more then enough foam. Being careful not to rub the soap too hard into his shut eyelids. The Pale King did his best to hold perfectly still while his wife worked. The nervousness he felt from his precarious situation allowed him to briefly forget about the earlier teasing. Mostly.

His face now under a thick layer of suds, she dumped a fair amount of water over him, carefully rubbing his eye lids free of any soap. Feeling safer, the king hesitantly opened his eyes only to be face to face with his smirking spouse.

"Ready to continue?" She asked rhetorically before dropping something wet and slimy within his crown.

He recoiled from the feeling, a bit confused. "I.....I suppose. W-what do you have in mi-"

In an instant countless of her roots spilled into the valley of his crown in a mass of wet squishes, greedily rubbing every inch they claimed. The bar of soap within the wet appendages produced a constant stream of cleansing foam that spread among the writhing growths. Much to the moaning pleasure of the King, some chose to wrap around his horns. His body shivered and quaked as each of her soapy roots rubbed and writhed against his scalp, sensing each movement in agonizing detail. Feeling resourceful, she switched one of the roots with the one rubbing his underside, starting to clean away at his soft gut, his back, and tail. Drizzles of soap leaked from his crown as her appendages cleaned, the Queen making sure to wipe away any renegade streams that threatened her love's eyes.

Even with how much her mate squirmed and squeaked, her attention was drawn too a small amount of movement down low.

One of his cock's pointed heads poked from his hidden slit, the other pecker not too far behind it's brother from the way his sheath was blooming. She quickly dodged around his arousal, he was much too distracted with her rubbing to his head to notice his growing equipment. He had grossly underestimated the size of his new form when he reincarnated, but seemed to have made up for it in his choice of length, girth, and most of all, his choice in number. Some would call it overcompensation, perhaps they were correct. But what would you do if you got such a choice?

The Queen wasn't complaining.

Licking her lips in anticipation she had to control her urge to just grab onto his growing pieces and tug away till he was a wining mess. But not now. There was still something to attend to.

However, she couldn't help but be reminded of what led to this moment. Her movements slowed, the King taking notice real quick, leaning into her dying rubbings. The thought of all the other females that had touched or been touched by the little Wyrm......no.....her little Wyrm, had begun to make make her blood boil more then it ever had. While he had apologized and was currently undergoing his 'punishment', she couldn't shake the disgust she felt thinking of where he had been in his treachery.

She just needed to be sure.

She had to be.....

She removed her roots from his crown, leaving the Wyrm to moan in displeasure. "Wa...why'd you stwaap?..." He slurred. She responded by covering his eyes and dumping a bucket over him again, flushing out all the suds from his horns. She made a note to remove the bar from his crown eventually.

She made sure his eyes were clear before lifting her cover. Planting a kiss on his forehead to get his attention, she softly began. "Honey, please listen to me." She waited until his eyes focused on her.

"wah.....yeah?..."

"We still have one place left to clean." She brushed a root over his fully erect members to emphasize. He subconsciously bucked into her touch, some pre dribbled down in the excitement.

"We're gonna need to be........thorough." she rose the rough scrunchie into his view, suds still dripping from it.

He baffed at that. Understanding what she meant he immediately felt more then a little nervous. "Y-you don't mean..."

"I'm sorry dear. But we need to be sure your not harboring any leftover filth from the heathens you've defiled yourself with."

"I-I......you can't be serious....." He struggled against her grip a bit before she gently shushed him till he calmed down.

"I know it's going to rather unpleasant, it will hurt me far more then it will you. Just please hear me out. I promise you, after it's done, and you're nice and clean, as long as you follow the rules, you will feel nothing but bliss for then on in." She promised, caressing his cheek. "Do you accept? Can you do this for me just this once?"

He stared at her wide eyed, trying to get his thoughts together. On one hand he felt he deserved it from the pain he caused her, and this is her way of cleaning his slate. But on the other, he felt this was a bit far. He was certain she wouldn't go out of her way to hurt him, but he couldn't help but feel afraid. Nevertheless he decided that it would be for the best to just take his medicine and get it over with. He begrudgingly gave his answer.

"V-very well then. I accept. Just please take it easy...." He weakly pleaded.

"I'll be real quick, I promise." She reassured as she kissed his cheek. "Just hold still and it will be over before you know it."

The King couldn't help but begin to quiver uncontrollably as the scrubber approached his sensitive parts. The Queen had to wrap a few roots around him to keep him still, only adding to his anxiety. Not wanting him to damage his teeth, she pressed a single root against his lips

"Feel free to bite as hard as you need." The Root offered. He happily took her root into his maw, knowing it would take a lot more then his bite to break through her bark. Dreading what's to come more and more he clamped down tight around her. The root felt like warm rubber and tasted like fresh paper. He never understood why.

She suddenly began her assault by dragging the device along the sides of his penises. The device's rough texture ground against the softer carapace, the King reacting with an understandable grunt into his voluntary gag. While it was not enough to cause any scrapes or cuts, it was far from pleasurable. The Queen worked as gently as she could without dragging on the treatment. Each pained noise and twitch that emanated from him stabbed her heart with guilt, but she continued nonetheless.

"gerrgh....gnnnnh." He groaned as she slid the scrunchie between his cocks a few times before switching to the other side and cleaning once again.

"shhh your doing good sweety." She whispered.

Unsurprisingly, The Queen had to slip a root into his cock's sheath slightly to keep him hard. The sensation momentarily overshadowed the pain of the scrunchie. Momentarily. His dicks at full mast, she decided clean off the tips, eliciting a not so pleasant response.

"RRRegh...rrah....MMgh!"

"Almost done honey, just a little more and you'll be all clean."

She held to her word, giving all the areas one last rub over before lifting the device from his tools.

"There we are, all clean!"

Feeling he was finally free of sin, she placed the scrubber to the side and gently dumped another bucket over the affected area, clearing his body of the foam. The Queen took a moment to admire her handiwork. Her beloved was spotless. His carapace lacked any rough patches that tended to develop over time, his crown almost sparkled, and The Queen could have sworn she could see her reflection in his chest plate. But most importantly, his jewels were free from contaminants left by those filthy seductresses.

"Oh thank Terra..." He sighed. The Queen took him up into her arms, he winced at the soreness in his abused peckers as she planted a kiss on all of his heads.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that deary." She said as she finally released his aching hands from her grip. The next thing he knew his wife had taken both of his swollen members in her warm mouth, lovingly sucking and licking away, moaning into him.

Her saliva immediately went to work on his sore cocks. Pain quickly being replaced with pleasure as her tongue slide over and around him, his breathing quickening at the stimulation. He couldn't help but grab her head where he could, letting out hot breaths and other little noises as he tried humping into her mouth. She couldn't help but giggle at his kind's instincts, the vibrations only egging him on further. Warm pre once again steadily flowed from him. The Queen happily licked it up, savoring the taste she'd thought she'd lost. While she wasn't one to eat salty foods she'd always make an exception for her little Wyrm's cream.

She suckled on him for some time, humming his favorite song into his thrusts that she'd sung for him since the days of old. The tune in particular didn't have a name, the song had just come to her in her younger years and refused to leave. She made sure to sing it as often as she could for him. When she woke him up, when he was tired, when he was sick, when he was sad, when he was mad. It would have brought a tear to her eye if he wasn't currently face fucking the source of the heavenly sounds.

Soon The King's breathing got louder and more heavy as they worked, signaling he was getting close to release. Just as he felt like he was home free she ripped her mouth away from his cocks. His hands slipped from her face as rose, despite his attempts to claw into her. Her tongue was stuck out, still leaking her heavenly essence over his throbbing rods. The long divine muscle lingered painfully close to the tip of his upper cock. In one move she retracted it in one loud slurp. The King suddenly moved to continue where she left off only for her to grip his wrists again, holding them to his sides. Much to his hissing displeasure. His breathes were erratic and loud with a moan occasionally escaping as he looked at her in terror. His eyes said what his voice failed to. 'WHAT?! WHY!?'

She merely held her smirk before licking her lips, getting a few attempts at thrusts in retaliation.

"Ah, you were so close weren't you?" She mocked his desperation, heaving hot breathes into his neck.

The absence of stimulation had his orgasm quickly fleeing from him, only making his fruitless humps even more painful.

"Such a good boy!" She kissed the corner of his mouth before continuing to cheer him on. "You want me to finish you off? You want to cum for me? You want to make me proud?"

"Y-y-yes....pleeeeaaase!" Practically wining at this point.

"Then say it." She breathed.

"I-I....I want to cum for you! Please just let me cum ma'am..."

He barely finished his plea before both of his cocks were enveloped by her slick roots, coiling around his parts, rubbing each member in a continuous spiral motion. Her sweet saliva provided extra lubricant for her, there seemingly being no end to the usefulness of her sweet saliva. He threw his head back as ecstasy with his eyes rolled back. His tongue lolled out of his mouth. The pleasure he was experiencing overthrowing his sense of self as his moans echoed throughout the wash room. The sounds and sight of her husband in complete and utter bliss at her movements was beyond precious.

He didn't last ten seconds under the onslaught before he shot countless loads within her, the convulsing roots milking his cocks absolutely dry. It being so long since his last release it's no surprise that his ejaculate would be so abundant. His seed coated the spiraling mass of roots with more and more of himself as he kept cumming inside, surprising her with how much his little body could hold at a time.

'Oh that's an idea......' She plotted to herself. Perhaps some edging could be on the menu......

She set aside that thought for the future. So many ideas~

Instead of washing off the affected roots she very dramatically began licking and sucking them clean, making sure the sounds were more then audible to her mate.

Watching his beloved sensually cleaning his sperm from her roots like it was the worlds sweetest honey almost made him hard again. 'Why would he ever want another woman?' He thought. His experiences with the servants or The Beast never even came close to this..... The very thought of another female besides his Root almost made him physically ill now.

Feeling he had ridden out his orgasm, she finished cleaning off the last root with a wet pop and a load gulp before turning her attention back to the sexy bundle of lust in her arms. His eyes were still half lidded, staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. His cocks had slumped over and were receding back into his slit. She was sad to see them go, but she knew that they would return soon knowing him.

She watched him for some time, massaging him all over before startling him by grabbing one of his horns and forcing him to face her. She spoke in the most motherly voice she could muster. "What do you saaay?"

He thought for moment. "T-thank you....mistress."

She almost lost her composure at that, not expecting him to go that far. Regardless, she rewarded him with a few kisses to the neck, which he lazily leaned into. He weakly gave her a few licks of his own, almost making her squeal.

But just as they were getting into it again they paused, fixating on the load noise echoing from their bedroom.

Banging?

On the door to the Royal Chambers?!

Who would dare-

Each party looked to each other in panic.

"Vespa!"

"The Architects!"

\---------

The frantic scene of the Queen carrying her tiny husband through the air while aggressively drying him off with her bath robe would have been more humorous to them if it wasn't coupled with the possibility of his being late.

The Queen hastily pulled the striped cloak tight around The Pale King before straightening his collar. She caressed his cheeks as they locked eyes, both saying without words how much they wanted each other. Time being short, they hastily locked lips, cutting right to the tongue twisting. The King had forgotten what she had recently gulped down until the aftertaste hit him, but he chose to ignore it. They shamelessly smacked away like it was the last time they would ever see each other. However, knowing that the kiss would last forever if nothing was done, The Root gave his tongue one last lick before pulling away, much to her partner 's audible displeasure as he followed her, attempting to reconnect.

"Ah." She hazarded, using a lone root to shush him. "You can have all that and more..." she planted a wet kiss between his eyes. "....when you return on the morrow~"

He fought every one of his instincts telling him to just tell the Hive Queen and the stuffy Architects to just build the bridge however they wished so he could stay here with his queen. However, he was the king. He had a duty to make sure his subjects where represented in this construction project.

So, with a heavy sigh and and a nod to his love, she opened the door. In the doorway stood a lone retainer that had been waiting for near twenty agonizing minutes for the King to answer his rapping. With a small yelp, he quickly dropped to a bow, apologizing for being so rude in his knocking. The King stepped out and gave a brief greeting to the bowing retainer and a pardon for his justifiable panic. They then made a not so elegant rush for the lift, the King needing to lift his cloak slightly to keep from tripping over himself.

The Queen watched them leave from the doorway, as much as she hated seeing him go, and so soon after their agreement, there where more pressing matters for him to attend to.

She still felt robbed of her love.

However, feeling a bit devilish, she piped up after him...

"Remember honey! No Gating while wearing Hive fuzz! We don't want you showing up 'under-equipped' again!" She giggled, triggering his memory of the event in question.

As it turns out, the fur found on the residents of The Hive can't travel with a Gate caster. Thankfully, he had only used his Gate in conjunction with Hive Fuzz clothing on a return trip from a tiring presentation for the Soul Sanctum's graduating class. Even more thankfully he was only exposed to his wife and the Moth Tribe's Seer during one of their private tea times. The Seer was mostly blind in her old age, so she was just left to wonder why the Queen was wrenching in uncontrollable laughter. The Radiance had fortunately chosen not appear that particular day, and that certainly would have hurt his end of the peace negotiations had that happened. However, he couldn't help but wince at all the possible situations he could have popped into. Most of all, his heart sank at the probable reactions of the presentation hall full of young students seeing their King, their GOD....accidentally leaving his cloak at home like in some stereotypical grub's nightmare!

He'd never be able to show his face anywhere near the sanctum for at least a few generations, and he doubted even in his eternal life that he would ever live down such a mistake. His carapace shivered as he stepped on the lift, trying to focus on the lift's rattling chains instead.

Like that, he disappeared into the lower floors, leaving the queen alone with the two Kingsmoulds standing watch outside their chambers.

Feeling free to act as she pleased, The Root shut herself in with a bang before letting out a squeal of excitement as she wrapped her appendages around herself. Relishing in the moment as she already began imagining all the things she and The Wyrm where going to get up to once he returned.

....once he returned.

She realized she forgot to take care of everything when she had him at her mercy. She uttered a small swear to herself before she plopped face down on the bed with a large floof.

"I suppose I can go one more night." She sighed.

Having no Wyrm to smother her needs, she instead slipped a root under her robe and began to rub her slit. Oh how she hated resorting to such vile methods, but on the upside, she was sure to have an adorable horny little god come crawling to her tomorrow! She giggled at the image as she plunged a root within herself, letting out a repressed moan as she bit into the sheets.

Flashbacks of the events prior fed her arousal. The beady eyes of her love staring desperately up at her. How he tried to hide behind his bound limbs. His adorable writhing as she poked, prodded, and teased him. The little noises he made as he humped her mouth in glee. His expression as he finally came bucket loads into her roots. The bar of soap rolling around in his crown....

She paused her movements, lifting her head from the covers. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember removing that bar a soap she dropped in his horns, and she didn't see him remove it either.

She quickly got up and coned the area she had tossed him around like a rag doll in getting him dressed. She prayed that it had just slipped out at some point and wasn't currently stuck to his scalp. She looked under the bed and in the closet. Nothing. She checked her robe's pockets, then flared out her roots, shaking them in hopes knocking a stowaway free. Nothing. Finally, she searched around their bath room, dumping the remaining buckets over the drain, even reaching many roots down into the indoor hot spring looking for any sign of the elusive device.

Nothing.

".....oh dear....."


	2. Ideas, Headcanons, oh my!

See? To much for the note's suction. So here what I've been thinking.

Hope I didn't turn y'all off a bit at the cock cleaning part. I just felt it would add to the story. Almost symbolizing The Queen reclaiming her man with the whole bath, and the painful part contrasting the pain she felt before giving him the best orgasm of his life. Reminding him of why he's with her.

I plan on making this an au of sorts. Not sure what to call it though. SubbyHubbyAU? Make some suggestions in the comments!

I have a bunch of ideas for future fics so the next one I make may not be a continuation of this particular story. But it will more then likely star The Pale King again, just a different version of him. He's my fav character in the whole game even though he's hardly in it. The idea of this all powerful king being the tiniest of them all is to best thing since Lord Farquaad lol.

\-------Few of my head canons/plot behind the plot-------

In this au the war with The Radiance never boiled over, choosing to just leave each other alone for the most part. (Not sure weather to add the vessels into this fic. I'll probably just stick with Hornet being the only child tbh.)

The Pale King's small body was an accident on his part and would have killed him if The White Lady didn't come and save his dumb ass.

The species of Wyrms are major horndogs that are constantly looking to get laid. Even fucking rocks and plant life in order to get off if they can't find another creature to do it with. Part of a Wyrm's magic is the ability to have offspring with almost any species. That's how The Pale King was able to father Hornet with Herrah. "Wyrm Sperm Magic"!!!!

The Root is part of a species named "Ever Roots". The females look like "The White Lady" from the game, the males are smaller "Stick Bug" like creatures. They reproduce by the females "rooting" themselves somewhere with a bunch of other females and getting inseminated by one or more males before giving live birth. The mothers nurse their young with their saliva, gross I know but i thought it's an interesting idea. But it's totally delicious, can almost supplement a meal, and has healing property's. It's also a great excuse for all the tongue play. ;)

_________

I'm going to make twitter with the same name, I'll update the notes with a link once it's done. AO3 doesn't have a PMing or a "community post" system so I think having a twitter can help me keep y'all updated on what I'm doing without misusing the story posting system. I could do polls or could even do some art if I get confident enough, so check it out once it's done.

Thank you again and have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first pornfic so any constructive criticism is appreciated! I'm new to writing in general, but funnily enough I feel this has helped me improve a little bit....
> 
> Here's a game for you. Take a shot every time I said "root" in this fic. (you'll die I promise)
> 
> I don't want to spam the notes so I'll just post everything else I have to say in the next chapter. 
> 
> Have a nice day and feel free to make suggestions!


End file.
